


Something I Could Hold On To (Your Dick)

by corinne



Category: At the Bottom of Everything
Genre: M/M, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinne/pseuds/corinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um ummm um ummmmmmmmmmmmm????//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Could Hold On To (Your Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> dis 4 u mado

He could barely contain himself now, trying his best to hold back for as long as possible. He bucked his hips into the air waiting for Devin to just get on with, stop teasing. It was unlikely, but he could hope. Finally, he grinned at him and lowered his head. Javis stared at his mouth on his cock, placing kisses from his balls to the tip of his head, then working his way down Javis' length, enveloping him slowly, teasingly. He looked at Devin's hollowed out cheeks, taking him whole, just barely letting his teeth graze the underside of his dick. Javis wondered briefly how he ever got so lucky, to end up in this situation. He let out a soft moan, fisting the bed sheets in bliss as Devin's head bobbed up and down his length, Javis' fingers in his hair. He could feel his boyfriend attempt to smirk around his cock and hummed in approval, sending vibrations all around him. He slid his mouth off and replaced his lips with a hand. He thumbed the head, rubbing pre-cum around the tip of him. He twisted his hand around the base and bringing his hand back up, clenching his fist around his shaft, getting a rise out of Javis' constant whining.

"You feel good? Yeah, fucking squirm under me, that's right," Devin breathed, voice wrecked from Javis' cock.

"I, I don't know how much longer I'm-"

"Shut up," Devin replied, he could tell, the way his balls tightened and his back arched, when he spastically thrust into his hand.

Devin speeded up the pace, no special tricks this late in the game. Javis gave one last "ah!", and with that he came all over Devin's face, glasses included. There was so much of it, he'd have assumed he'd been blueballing it for a month if Devin didn't live with him. "Sorry! Let me clean them for you?" Javis sputtered. He ignored it, of course, not even bothering to take his glasses off. He had his own business to take care of now. 

"Lie back," he ordered.

Javis did so, and Devin crawled up to his partner's face and started to jerk himself off, determined to reach climax before Javis offered to help. It didn't really matter how often they got intimate with each other, he was always fumbling and awkward like a virgin schoolgirl. Devin threw his head back when he felt his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach, he pumped himself erratically, panting heavily now. "Fucking, open your mouth," he barked. Javis obeyed, face heating up a bit at the request. Devin didn't hold back and came onto his waiting tongue, face contorted in pleasure until he collapsed on Javis' chest.

_"That_ was for my glasses," he explained. Javis had forgotten about the drying cum on the lenses.

He busted into a fit of giggles and when he calmed down, he sighed and glanced to where Devin had his face resting on his shoulder. He might love him. Just a little.


End file.
